Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power converter, and particularly relates to a protection circuit for a power converter without an input capacitor.
Background of the Invention
A power converter is an electrical or electro-mechanical device for converting electrical energy. Generally speaking, an input capacitor of the power converter is utilized to store the electrical energy and provide a minimum input voltage to guarantee the power converter can operate properly. The requirements for electronic products from customers today are to be slim, to have long life cycle, and to cost less. Therefore, a power converter without an input capacitor can meet those requirements. However, a power converter without an input capacitor causes difficulty in input over-voltage and under-voltage protection (such as protection from brownout), etc. Therefore, to overcome the above problems in design of a power converter without an input capacitor is desired.